Sawyer Oakley
Sawyer, a character in the ''Big Sky Country'' series, is the son of Cliff Oakley and Duke's brother. He is one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Sawyer has short blond hair and golden brown eyes. He usually wears a black cowboy hat that covers his hair and a red long-sleeved plaid shirt and dark blue jeans. Curly describes Sawyer as a 'Greek god in tight jeans'. Personality He is shown to be hospitable given that he allows your character to stay on his family's ranch while their car is being fixed. Similar to Juliette, he finds the feud between their families unnecessary. Chapters Big Sky Country Book 1 * Chapter 1: Country Roads * Chapter 2: Moonlight Moonshine * Chapter 3: Welcome to Sweetridge * Chapter 4: Helping Hands * Chapter 5: Fair Play * Chapter 6: All's Fair * Chapter 7: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 8: City Slickers * Chapter 9: A Hell of an Offer * Chapter 10: Hitting the Trail * Chapter 11: Trials of the Trail * Chapter 12: Fugitive Blues * Chapter 13: Fire and Ice * Chapter 14: End of the Line * Chapter 15: High Noon * Chapter 16: Hoedown Heartache Book 2 * Chapter 1: The New Normal * Chapter 2: Sweetridge, USA * Chapter 4: This Ain't Your First Rodeo * Chapter 5: The Sweetridge Derby * Chapter 6: Life is a Highway * Chapter 7: Ridin' High * Chapter 8: On the Block * Chapter 9: Heavy Burden * Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Darlin' * Chapter 11: Meet Me At The Festival * Chapter 12: La La Land * Chapter 13: The Great Debate * Chapter 14: World Famous * Chapter 15: Get Out the Vote * Chapter 16: And the Winner Is... Relationships Duke Oakley Sawyer has a strained relationship with his older brother as he thinks Duke is wasting time chasing investors instead of helping on the ranch. At the end of Book 1, Chapter 3, they get into a fistfight as Sawyer learns that Duke is trying to sell the ranch. Juliette Mendoza Sawyer is friends with Juliette despite the feud between their respective families, as they find the feud stupid. Your Character Sawyer is one of your character's love interests. He found you in the middle of the road when your car broke down and took you into his ranch, where you decide to stay. Lindy In Book 1, Chapter 1, if your character decides to ask about the tattoo, he will tell you that Lindy was the name of his first rodeo pony. Sawyer says she was smart, talented, and fast as anything, but she'd get naughty with him if he got lazy. When she died, he got a tattoo of her to remember her by. Gallery Other Looks Sawyer Full View.png|Full View w/ hat on Sawyer without hat.png|Without hat on Sawyerfullviewoutfitwithnohaton.png|Full View w/o hat on Sawyer Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Sawyer Underwear.jpg|Underwear Sawyer Injured.jpg|Injured Sawyer Bandaged.jpg|Bandaged Miscellaneous Big Sky Country Cover.png|Sawyer on the cover of Big Sky Country, Book 1 Meeting Sawyer Oakley.png|Meeting Sawyer Oakley BigSkyCountrySecondSneakPeek.jpg|Sawyer in 2nd Sneak Peek HuntersStewinBSC.png|Sawyer's Hunter Stew GroupPicinBSCwithFemaleMC.jpg|Group Pic w/ Female MC BSC-Male-MC-Group-Selfie.png|Group Pic w/ Male MC BSCgrouppicwithalternateblackmaleMC.jpg|Group pic w/ Black Male MC BSC Group Pic with Alternate White Male MC.png|Group pic w/ White Male MC Big Sky Country 2 Cover.jpg|Sawyer on the cover of Big Sky Country, Book 2 Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Big Sky Country, Book 1 and Big Sky Country, Book 2. * When you first meet Sawyer in Book 1, Chapter 1, he will be wearing his hat when you play as a female and will not be wearing his hat when playing as a male. * He makes a reference to ClickIt, a company featured in ''#LoveHacks'', in Book 1, Chapter 1 of Big Sky Country if Your Character mentions that his/her career is being a writer. * In a premium choice in Book 1, Chapter 4, he mentions that one summer in middle school, he dyed his hair blue. * In Book 2, after a competition accident, he breaks a leg and bruises several of his ribs. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Big Sky Country' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT